


Répondez S'il Vous Plaît

by HollyBrianne, TheSlytherinCabal



Series: Draco's 40th Birthday Gift Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBrianne/pseuds/HollyBrianne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSlytherinCabal/pseuds/TheSlytherinCabal
Summary: When the Grangers decline to attend their daughter's wedding, Draco comes knocking.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Draco's 40th Birthday Gift Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815115
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72
Collections: DFF & Cabal Modmin Drabble Prizes





	Répondez S'il Vous Plaît

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JCOBryan1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/gifts).



> This gift ficlet is in response to a contest held by [The Slytherin Cabal on Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/TheSlytherinCabal/) for Draco’s 40th Birthday. Jennifer won admin’s choice on [this post](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=154950976076897&set=gm.2570450063056760&type=3&theater&ifg=1) and provided a prompt.
> 
> Prompt: I would like to see Draco defend Hermione to her parents when they refuse to come to their wedding. They don't fully understand why she did what she did.

"Mr. Granger," Draco greeted gruffly. Without waiting for an invitation, he strode in through the threshold. "Is your wife in? I was hoping to speak with you both together."

"Darling, who—?" Mrs. Granger appeared at the end of the entrance hall, pausing with her lips in the shape of the 'o' where she had cut off.

"Excellent." Draco continued past her. "Won't you join me in the sitting room?"

"Hold on a minute," Mr. Granger said as he trailed behind. "This is  _ our  _ house."

Draco turned, fixing him with a determined glare. Mrs. Granger tittered anxiously between them.

"Should I... make tea?"

"I think we're past social niceties," Draco said and waved her off. He reached into the right breast pocket of his robe and produced a small card decorated with silver and gold detail. "Your response card arrived today. You seem to have mistakenly marked 'decline'."

Mr. Granger's face fell. "There's no mistake." 

"Really?" Draco threw the response card onto their coffee table. "Tell me then, are you  _ busy _ on your only daughter's wedding day?"

"Is  _ she _ so busy today that she sent you instead of coming herself?" Mr. Granger retorted, but instead of bite, his voice carried a heavy sorrow. His wife leaned against his shoulder and they shared a miserable look.

Draco sighed. He had been so ready for a fight. A diplomatic one, of course, these people  _ do _ have to be family soon enough, but a fight nonetheless. For most of his life he had gotten what he wanted through self-appointed authority and strongly-worded criticism —  this, however, would take something more delicate. Draco closed his eyes and summoned a vision of his beloved for strength.

"She doesn't know I'm here," he said more softly. "More importantly, she doesn't know about your response. Listen, I know probably better than anyone how forgiving she can be. I only wish, between the three of us, that we could spare her one more thing to have to forgive."

"And what of our forgiveness? She performed… magic on us," Mrs. Granger said hesitantly, as if she was trying to decide if she  _ believed _ in magic, even after everything she's seen. "She used it to get rid of us."

"She used it to  _ protect  _ you," Draco corrected. "You cannot even imagine the horrors you would have known if she hadn't done it. And as soon as it was safe, she spent every waking hour of every day searching for a way to get your memories back safely. "

"Well, here we are," Mrs. Granger said, her voice wobbly from holding back tears. "Yet still she stays away."

"The healers said it would be best for her to give you space while you recover. They think seeing her too soon would overload your minds." Draco paused to let it all sink in. "Truly, everything she has done has been to protect you."

Mr. Granger spoke up again. "We should be the ones protecting her, not the other way around.  _ We _ are the parents."

"Yes, you are." Draco picked the card up off the table and grabbed his future father-in-law's hand, slapping the card into the older man's palm. "Act like it."

  
  



End file.
